Haqqan City
Haqqan City is a city and provinical capital of the Davacori Confederation, being the capital of Haqqan Province in East Africa. Holy city of the Suri faith, it has long been a battleground for factions and groups all across the western Indian Ocean. Founded as the first city of the Suri Empire by Sura in 247 B.C (after Sura's hasty flight by sea from the turbulent city of Saluri as the Maliy family was taking power), and was the beginning of an empire that spread out across Africa and nearly bring the empires of India itself to their knees. In 17 A.D Sakir, the 19th king, began siezing land in East Africa by military means after 250 years as a fairly peaceful but influential city-state. The Suri faith spread fast, and lead to the establishment (officially) of the Suri Empire from Zanzibar in the south to Sinai in the north. Some scholars believed that the Empire even had outposts as far west as Ghana, but this is disupted. However, the unrestrained growth of the Suris swiftly met the unrestrained growth of the Maliyans in India, and soon their borders met in the middle of Persia (Iran). Tensions rose, and in 134 A.D the Suri Emperor, Muhtah, bowed to pressure from reactionary religious elements in his court to invade Maliyan Persia. An army of 102,000 men marched deep into the Maliyan Empire, taking the small provincial armies by surprise. The Maliyan forces in Persia rallied under Prince Kashar, and met the Suris at the battle of Munzatar in the early Autumn of 135. Only numbering 47,000 troops, however, his forces were swiftly outnumbered. The battle raged for some hours, before one of Kashar's more valiant generals suggested his division of about 7,000 soldiers perform a rearguard action whilst Kashar fled into Munzatar itself. Kashar held the city for eight months with just over 20,000 soldiers, buying vital time for the Imperial Army to gather. Following the fall of Munzatar, Muhtah tried to invade India, but suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of 80,000 soldiers under the Maliyan Emperor himself. With Muhtah in Maliyan custoday and the Suri army dispersed and beaten, the Maliyans won back their land and forced their way into Africa. By 213 A.D Haqqan had fallen and the Suri empire thrown down. To this day many Suri clerics harbour strong feelings against Indians and what they percieve to be an ongoing occupation of Suri land by "Maliyan Imperialists", referring to the Davacoris who presently administer the former Suri heartland. The Maliyan Empire persevered until 1921, when a revolt in the province of Fazastan lead to the Indian War which resulted in the collapse of the Maliyan Empire. Although the Empire was formally ended in 1946, much of East Africa was still under the rule of Maliyan princes until 1955 as the "Western Maliyan Empire". For much of this decade the Imperial Army was occupied with crushign numerous revolts, but the largest occured in 1954, the Haqqan Revolt. The Haqqanese petitioned the governments of six western Indian states to support them, and these states met in the Conference of Davacore in late July. By the next month, the Davacori Confederation was founded and forces were deployed to Haqqan's aid. The last remnant of the Maliyan Empire was destroyed the following year, and its territories were administered by the Davacori Confederation as Haqqan Province. However, many religious reactionaries resented becoming once more answerable to India. These resentments have resulted in the creation of a terrorist group, Suri Freedom, which fights to gain secession for a new Suri Empire in Haqqan State. The City Today Haqqan City is home to 550,000 people, and is one of the poorest major urban centres in the Confederation, with a GDP Per Capita of just $8,176; this is juxtaposed with Davacore City's $21,385. Its centre is known as New Haqqan, which has been built as a financial centre in the recent few decades, just north of Old Town, a maze of bazaars and crude and cramped mud brick buildings. Outside of Old Town and New Haqqan is the "Conrete Ring", formally known as Outer Haqqan, one very large complex of new apartment buildings, constructed as part of the Confederation's new "Infrastucture for a Nation" scheme aimed at the poor Haqqan Province. Category:SEP